


Dinner for Two

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot plans a surprise dinner for Quentin.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Marysa (@cordeliataras) on Twitter

Eliot walked into the kitchen and pulled out four pans. He started rustling through the cabinets and the fridge. After a few moments he had a heap of ingredients on the counter and a drink in his hand. 

“Ok.... dinner.” 

He looked over the ingredients. 

“What in the international food aisle is going on in here?” Margo walked in.

“I’m making dinner.”

“Ooo what are we having daddy?”

“Well, it’s kind of just for...” Eliot had a hard time breaking the news Margo wasn’t invited. 

“You and Quentin?” 

“Well.... uh... “

“Oh relax El, I knew that the second you pulled out those black candles. You don’t pull those out for anyone.”

“They’re expensive and takes forever to find.”

“I know El. I know.” She smirked and took a seat at the counter. 

Eliot took a deep breath and started sorting his ingredients. 

“Ok think I have it all...” He took a mental note of all the things he had. He looked up quickly. 

“Margo. I need you to do me a favor.” He said sounding frantic.

“Ok...” she grabbed a grape and stuck it in her mouth before Eliot could notice. 

“I need you to distract Q.” 

“Seriously?”

“Please?”

“How do you propose I distract our need boy?”

“There’s a record store just this side of Queens, he loves it. Tell him you need some Jeff Buckley.”

“You want me to drive the nerd all the way to Queens for Buckley?”

“Yes. By the time you get back dinner will be done. Please Margo.”

“Fine. But you owe me.” She said holding her hand out. 

“What?”

“You’re paying for the king of the Queens trip.”

“Oh. Right.” Eliot fished out his wallet and handed some cash to Margo. 

“Quentin!! Get down here! Road trip!!”

Quentin came running downstairs.

“Where’s El?...” 

“Just you and me, come on.” She grabbed his hand and led him out before he could see what Eliot was doing.

They got a car and started their trip. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“I need music. El said you know a place.” 

“Oh yeah!! There’s this great place in Queens! It always smells like patchouli but it’s nice.”

“Great. Lead the way.” 

Quentin gave her directions till they arrived at a tiny record shop. 

After a few hours they made their way out with two Jeff Buckley records (undoubtedly Quentin’s gift to Eliot) and a Motley Crue album, Margo’s jam. 

The drove home listening to one of Quentin’s finds and it wasn’t too bad. 

They dropped off the car and headed back towards the wards. They reached the cottage and Quentin walked up to the door.

“Margo? You coming?”

“Nah. I want pizza.”

“Ooo that sounds good.”

“Q mama needs alone pizza time.”

“Oh. Ok. Well thanks for the road trip.”

She smiled and headed back towards the gate. 

Quentin walked inside to see Eliot dressed in a fine suit and candles lit and soft music playing. 

“What’s all...” He got distracted looking around. 

“Quentin, I know I’ve made mistakes before...”

“El?”

“No. Let me finish.” 

“Ummm yeah ok.”

“I’ve made mistakes and I’ve regretted both what I said and what I didn’t. When you told me how you felt, I ran. It was all I knew how to do. I don’t want to do that anymore. When we thought we lost you, a part of my soul left. I can’t risk to ever experience that again. I don’t want to ever lose you. Quentin....” he slowly bent down to one knee. “...I love you with every part of who I am. One lifetime would never be enough to tell you what you mean to me. Lucky for me we get two. What do you say we give another fifty years a shot? Will you spend the rest of this lifetime with me?” He held up a simple silver band with an ornate Q carved into it. Inside was engraved ‘proof of concept’. 

“El....”

Quentin looked down at Eliot and slowly walked over to him. He was already crying when he wrapped his arms around Eliot. 

“Yes. Yes El.” He cried as Eliot put the ring on his hand. 

“I love you Q.”

“I love you too El.”

They hugged again and Eliot wipes the tears from Quentin’s face. 

“Ok, I made that roast you like, let’s eat.” He smiled and let out a little laugh. 

“Oh my god El.” Quentin smiled at the candle lit feast before him. 

Eliot picked up his glass. 

“To this and any other timeline, may we always end up together.” 

The two took a drink and Eliot gently kissed Quentin as they took their seats and dished their plates. Their first dinner as fiancés.


End file.
